Forget me not
by Henka-Chan
Summary: A promise is something that should always be kept no matter what. But what if you keep that promise only to find it is not remembered. What would you do. Would you still keep it or would you move on with your life acting as though the promise never exsisted. What if you can't move on or pretend there was no promise. Yaoi don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own bleach or its characters. I make no money from this**

 **The OC characters in this story are mine**

 **Please enjoy**

* * *

 **Forget me not**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Holding his head high a skiny but deceptivly strong young man walked towards the squad 11 bareks. To most he would appear to be a young woman. That seemed to be the curse of his family and he had long sence accepted it. He wore the robes of a shinigami or soul reaper because that was what he was zanbakto was held gracefuly at his side. He took great pride in his sword and had always treated it with the utmost respect. However right now was not the time for all these thoughts. Right now he had to get to the leader of squad 11. He had finally done it he had ffinally kept a promise to someone very important to him. A promise to be strong enough to escape the life of a rukon prostitute and to become a seated member of the gotei 13s strongest squad.

His heart ached with joy at the thought of finally seeing him after all this time. But first there were a few matters to attend to. The first he saw as soon as he entered the confines of squad 11. He heard the murmers as he passed he looked like the 5th seat of squad 11 and even dressed similarly to him except he wore blue where Yumichika wore orange. He was also missing the feathers the 5th seat was known for. He even had similar features to the doll like 5th seat and carried himself in much the same way. These coments did not fall on deaf ears and neither did the ones that reminded him that at one point or another most of the men hear had been his clients. But none of that mattered now all that mattered was doing what he needed to do. He had to meat the captin and then he could reveal to the one he sought he had kept his promise. But first "hello Ikkaku" he said seeing the bald man turn.

At first Ikkaku thought he was looking at his Yumi but a quick second glance told him it was Yori not Yumi. Ikkaku broke into his insanity filled smile. "Well you are here that must mean you finally did it" the 3rd seat said.

"I am looking for Captin Zaraki it is urgent" Yori said his face a mask of calm.

"He ain't here right now but he should be back soon until then show me just why you are our new 4th seat." Ikkaku did not wait for an answer before he launched into an attack.

Yori acted fast defending himself with persion and each it did not take him long to gain the uper hand. He knew Ikkaku's style was based on sheer power where Yori faught with a difrent kind of power. However he was pushed back the two were fighting as hard as they could and just when one of them was about to go flying a blur got in between them.

"I hope you have a good explanation for coming onto these grounds and attackiing a gotei 13 member and seeming proud of yourself" came the voice of Yumi who was curently blocking Yori's sword with his own and looking ready to kill.

Yori beamed when he saw Yumichika but that glow turned dim at the anger clearly written all over Yumi's face.

"Speak fast" Yomi sarted "is there a reason you were about to send my lo..best friend flying" he said catching himself before he said something else. Yumichika's hand flexed over his sword causeing it to move slightly.

"Oh Yomi I have great news" Yori started but his words died in his throat at the look of anger in the 5th seats eyes.

Yumi's sword was instantly at Yori's throat "how dare you call me that I do not know you so you have no right to speak to me like that" he snapped pressing the tip in just enough to draw a trickle of blood from the pale slender neck. "Now talk" Yomi spoke threw gritted teeth his anger not beautiful at the moment.

"Yumi stop Yori is hear to see the captin I have heard about how strong he is so I asked him to spar with me" Ikkaku instantly knew something was not right.

"Ok so you have a good reason for attacking Ikkaku bu why adress me so causaly" Yumi said.

Both Ikkaku and YOri were stunned as well as very quiet for a few moments. Finally Ikkaku spoke "Yumi don't be like that it's Yori come on" he said only to get a glare from the 5th seat.

"Just when did you get so friendl with a rukon prosistute last I checked you only knew one of those and that is me. You know very well that calling me Yumi is earned or in the case of Ichigo and his freinds a given since they don't care" he said

Ikkaku stood still for a second then he spoke "but Yumi I mean Yori is" he was cut off by the man in question.

"No Madarame-an forgive me Awsegawa-San is correct I ment no disrepect now if you would kindly tell me where to wait for Captin Zaraki I will be on my way." Yori gave Ikkaku a look that clearly said shut the hell up.

"His office Yori" Ikkaku said.

* * *

Yori bowed "thank you sir maybe next time the 3 of us could fight" he walked off entering the captins office he slumped against a wall breathing hard trying not to cry.

"What the hell was that."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Yumi had his arms folded "how is it you know him" he asked in a cold tone. "I have seen you fight many times but I have only seen you almost loose a few times so what happened there" Yumi continued. "You seemed pretty familure with him can it be you have been visiting the whore houses in Rukon" Yumi did not care if used the wrong terms at the moment. Yumi was trying to compose himself but he wasn't shy about his feelings.

Ikkaku was grim when he spoke "you really don't remember fine it is not my place to remind you. No I only sleep with you" So relax you know I well you know. Come on we have duties" Ikkaku pulled Yumi to fallow him so they could start patrol.

* * *

In the office Yori was still trying not to give into the tears that threatened to fall. After all it would not be beautiful to cry. Even though Yumi did not remember did not mean Yori was going to give up on his promise. He picked up a pen and began writing a letter after that was done he lay his head on the desk to rest for a moment.

Kenpach Zaraki entered his office to find a young man asleep on his desk he cleared his throat grinning when the man jumped up. "Little Yori I had hoped it was you. When I was told I suddenly had a new 4th seat I was concered since I normally pick my own inner circle but I know you are more then strong enough." the huge man had a insane grin. "Welcome the men will be glad to have an ecsuse to party and drink not that they really need one."

"Thank you Captain but can you read and sign this I will explain after if you wish" Yori handed him the letter Yori himself had written.

 _ **I Captin Kenpachi Zaraki leader of sqaud 11 of the goti 13 want my newly apointed 4th seat be sent to the living world to help Ichigo. Knowing you have been looking for someone to watch the boy. My 4th seat is just what is needed. I have tested his power myself. Besides showing a need to help others dose not really fit into my squad so let the living boy deal with him. I do accept him as my 4th seat and he will be an acting member of my squad it has come to my attention that his specail abbility unnerves some of my men.**_

 _ **Zaraki 11th**_

Yori had tried to make it seem as though the gruff man had written the letter so he had not used the wording or elegant wa of speaking he normally would have.

Kenpachi signed the letter sending it on its way to the proper people. "Now 2 things need to happen. First we must fight I have to test you after all. Second you gotta explain what the hell is going on. I heard you almost beat Ikkaku I am impressed. So why after so long have you done this.

Yori nodded the 2 mean waisting no time to attack each other right there in the office a hard battle later they were both hurt and bleeding. Kenpachi looked very happy as he always did when he had a good fight.

"Now explain" the giant of a man grunted as a healer began to work on the injured men.

There injuries while not life threatening they were still pretty bad. Yori's would leave scars on his chest. He could already could they would be very sensitive which worked for him. It was only after the healer left that Yori began to speak slipping his cloths back up his pale shoulders fastening them back into place. He stood up to his full hight "Yumi dose not remember me or our promise it is too painfull to be here right now. Promise me youu will not tell him he has to remember on his own." Yori looked at Kenpachi with the most intensly beautiful eyes the man had ever seen.

"Alright I promise but remember you belong to me so none of your normal tricks in the living world. You are a seated member of the Gotei 13. You are no longer a Rukon whore though I know you will still writhe like one under me. " Kenpachi growled feeling incredibly possesive of the man now in his arms. Sevrel years before he had gon to confront Yori about most of his men waisting there time and money in his bed and had ended up doing the same thing.

* * *

Yori blushed at least one promise had been kept. He still remembered the day he had met Kenpachi. He had come into his room finding him on his back legs spread wide barly covered by a thin silk robe. One of the Captins own men between his milky thighs. He had moved to stop the low ranked man but a look in the giant;s eyes had stopped him. He had been brought to release under that gaze needless to say the lesser soul reaper had been very surprised to see his Captin and had left as quickly as he could. Kenpachi had growled stripping himself and replaced the other man between Yori's thighs.

"Mine" he had growled biting along the skin of Yori's thighs leaving angry red marks drawing gasps from the young man. "I know of your promise and I will not interfear but I make my own vow. As soon as you earn a seat in the 11th you will be mine alone no more of this. No moe inticeing my men or the nobles. I know you are very popular but it wll be their lose. Do we have a deal" he had growled out making the pale young man trembe.

Yori barely remembere nodding but he had then he whispered "I will hold you to the Captin" as he was driven to levels of bliss even he had not thought possible. That had been years ago Yori had lived for Kenpachi's visists knowing now he had 2 promises to keep.

Now thanks to Yumi he lay in his Captain's arms he had just gained his seat as well as the right to be with his lover. But now he had to say goodbye. He had felt the anger in every move his lover had mad as he took him repeatedly. The giant of a man slept as Yori lay there waiting for the answer he knew would come. He gave a kiss to his sleeping lovers lips slipping out of the bed redressing as he felt the wonderful soreness only Kenpachi could ever give him.

* * *

"Yori" Ikkaku saw the 4th seat getting ready to go somewhere "you just got here where the hell are you going" he asked "dose this have anything to do with Yumi" he continued.

Yori took a breath "he dosen't remember me or our promise his acttions have caused pain. I can't even be with the one I love. On top of that I am being sent to the living world to help Ichigo it is a permanent station for the near future anyway" Yori said. He knew it had been his choice but it caused him great sadness. Yori let out a sigh waving to his comrad as he left.

Ikkaku knew Yumi was in for a world of pain and he would not know why he was being punished. He watch as Yori left his normal smile gone. He asked the empty street a question.

"Why the fuck don't he remember.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"Come on we will be late for school" Uryu said.

"You go I am gonna be missing school today. I have some stuff to do" Ichigo shruged watching his friend head for school.

"I will be your homework" Uryu said over his shoulder as he headed off.

"Just what I need. Whater" Ichigo grumbled under his breath. The orange hair boy walked quickly towards the river.

* * *

"Are you Ichigo" came an almost musical voice from behing the living boy.

"Who wants to know" Ichigo turned "damn it another soul reaper what did I do now" he said to the shinigami who looked oddly familutre to him.

"My name is Yori I am here to help you. Why are you stareing at me like I have 2 heads" he asked.

"You look like Yumichika" Ichigo confused when Yori began to laugh.

"I am sorry to laugh it is just how d you see it but he" Yori caught himself before he said anything he shouldn't. "You know what forget it. I am here so yeah" he was still laughing a little.

Ichigo frowned "so your here to help me how exactly I can pretty much take care of myself" Ichigo was looking the young man up and down. The hallow in him wanted to devour the innocent looking creature. Ichigo did his best to shake that desire off he had better things to do besides he could feel Kenpachi all over Yori and he did not feel like dieing anytime soon.

"Oh we can think of something. I have talents that would make that pretty little head spin." Yori was pressed against Ichigo in a very wrong sort of way.

"Uhh I don't feel like dieing today now why don't you tell me why you are in the living world" Ichigo had a feeling there was more to this the he would think.

Yori let out a sigh "so you are not as stupid as you look, act, or best testing indicates" he smiled being a smart ass. "Alright my Captin trusts you so I will too" Yori took a breath.

The pretty boys movements reminded him of something but he did not know what.

"Let me reintroduce myself" he bowed "my name is Yorichika Asegawa 4th seat of the 11th squad of the Gotei 13 and proud chew to of Kenpachi Zaraki. I was just assigened to my seat and have worked very hard to earn my place among the soul reapers. To get out of my life as a Rukon whore" Yori saw the recignition on Ichigo's face.

"That is the same name as feather boy. Wait Rukon whore you were a hooker" Ichigo cut Yori off in the middle of a sentence.

"Let me finish yes I was a hooker but I made a promise to my twin broter Yumichika to get out of the life he had already escaped and earn a seated place on the squad he served on. I promised one day I would never again have to earn a living on my back. I kept that promise I was so excited to see him to tell him I had done it and to be with the one that owns me body as well as soul. But Yumichika dose not remember me me or our promise. I have slept with many soul reapers I had to to earn a living until I could earn a place to attend training. I let me I do not love take me all the while thinking my brother was waiting for me. I even refused offers from other squads once I started training to join the 11th still thinking my brother would welcome me" Yori took a breath. "When he didn't know me it hurt so badly I offered myself for a permant station in this world. I can't handle being in the soul society right now not being with the one I love is hard and hurts but not as badly as Yumi haveing no idea who I am. I also have a power that make a lot of people nervouse it is why I was sought out by so many squads. This in the 11th are especaily nervous around me becasue of this ability."

Ichigo could tell Yori was nearly ready to cry he knew he had to say something and he figured anger was the quickest way to stop tears.

"I don't even know you and probably would forget a whiney brat like you too. What the hell could be so scary about anything a skinny guy like you can do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

In a flash Ichigo was on his back "shall I show you what makes me very dangerous" Yori's voice was instantly cold murder glinted in his eyes showing he could be just as deadly as any member of squad 11. There was a reason he was a seat high then his brother at the 4th seat. After effectivly proving to Ichigo he could kill him in a blink he let the living boy up. He did not like his ability being questioned. He had a feeling the coment was made for a reason other then stupidity on Ichigo's part.

"Ok now I know not to screw with you" Ichigo said "anyway that idiot I could talk to him" the orange haired boy did not like seeing anyone suffer. "I mean if you remind him maybe he will remember" he said frowning when ori shook his head.

"No thank you for the offer but he has to remember on his own" Yori got an understanding nod from the younger soul reaper.

"Well come on I am stuck with you so I guess I should show you my place" he felt bad for Yori but at the same time was secretly glad Zaraki would be off his ass to fight all the time since he had a lover. The teenager lead Yori threw the streets of town ariving at his home pretty quickly with how fast he moved. Ichigo was greated with a kick to the face.

* * *

"Ichigo my son Uryu called saying you were comeing home sick is everything aright." Isshin knew this was not about being sick but he understood. Suddenly movement behind his son got his attention. "Well if it isn't little Yori-Hime rare to see you without Yumi at your heals" Isshin was instantly more serious as he offten was when dealing with soul reapers.

"Hello Captin Shibba or is it Captin Kurosaki now" Yori blushed a odd shade of red. He knew Isshin well and had been much younger the last time he had graced the captin's bed.

"Dad don't call my friend princess. Why am I not surprised you know a hooker on a personal level sorry former hooker" Ichigo said. "You better stay away from him goat face he belongs to Zaraki" he finished. But it was his turn to blush.

"Yeah and you belong to Ren" Isshin said. He as a father had noticed the pain in the younger man's eyes "what is wrong" he asked.

"I am here to help Ichigo I can not be in sould socity right now" Yori was done talking and his tome said just that.

Isshin frowned then he shrugged "it will work out. Anyway the girls won't be home tonight and I have to go talk to Kiske so see you boys later" with that he was gone much to the relife of both his son and Yori.

Yori and Ichigo ate lunch in silence until Yori broke it. "Have you ever regreted a promise or wished everyone would forget you like you never exsisted" Yori asked.

"Latly yes but then I remember how much good I have done, how many people are alive because of me and my friends" Ichigo said

"Make me forget" Yori said leaning forawar pressing his lips against Ichigo own the kiss lingered until the orange haired young man regained his sences and pulled away.

"No this is not right you are not what used to be. I understand the hurt but niether of us can do that to the ones we love" Ichigo said.

Yori nodded glad that Ichigo was smart and loyal enough to keep them from doing something stupid.

The two soon sat watching movies unto the doorbell rang "Ichigo" came a voice calling threw the door. Ichigo sighed standing up letting his friends in. "Who is your friend" Orihim asked seeing Yori who bowed his head in greating.

"This is Yori he is from soul socity he is gonna help me with my powers for a while" Ichigo said seeing one of his friend step closer to Yori.

Uryu eyed the young man "you would make an excellent modle" he started but was cut off by his orange haired friend.

"Easy quincy this one belongs to Zaraki" Ichigo chuckled as all friends recoiled like they had been hit with hot water.

"What are you doing with Zaraki's chew toy alone with you in your house" came a cold toned coment from behind Orihime. The voice belonged to a young man with black and red hair that looked pissed off. He was also a soul reaper that spent most of the time in the living world.

"Ren relax he is going to train me" Ichigo tried to explain as he was drug away from his friend and to his room.

* * *

My zabato can see the past you had better have a good reason for kissing the literal little whore. In fact why the hell are you even here" Ren turned on Yori who had fallowed them. But Ren did not stop he had much more to say. "Last I checked you belonged on your back not on a squad of the gotei 13. Correct me if I am wrong" he said.

"Newly appointed 4th seat but I was sent away so now I am here to help him" Yori said. He tried to hide just how much Ren's words had hurt him. But when the other man kept going he could not help but be taken aback.

"Zaraki must be looseing it letting a whore that looks like a girl join his squad. I mean Yumi is one thing but he is strong. But you let me put this in a way you can understand. You look like a stiff fuck would break you in half so who knows what a battle would do. That is not even the worst of it. Making you a seated member is one thing but taking you as a lover he must be getting weak. Perhaps he is finally weak enough to fall to me" Ren was cut off by an incredibly hard slap that whip his neck around and left a angry welt.

"Feel lucky it wasn't a punch I didn't want to break that pretty face of yours wouldn't want to take away the one thing you haveing going for you." Yori was shaking in anger he was livid "How dare you talk about my Captin like that bad mouth me all you want but I will not let you talk about him like that" Yori growled his power flareing he was wild at the moment but he knew just what to do. He let his lips curl into a crule smirk and spoke loud enough to let everyone who had rushed into Ichigo's room hear what h said next.

"Besides there are things about your past Ichigo dose not know. Shall we tell him."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Ren froze he knew he had pushed the soul reaper too far. He mumbled an apology to the other man after Ichigo knocked him in the back of the head. Ren was afraid of nothing but he didn't want Ichigo to know certin things. He was keeping secrets that needed to be kept. Ren glared at Yori silently daring the little whore to say somthing.

"I don't know what is going on with you two but knock it off. He is here to help me so try not to threaten him Ren" Ichigo sounded annoyed. He also souned hurt to hear that Ren was keeping secrets "we will be talking later" he said unclear just who he was talking to.

Ren submited to no one but he could tell his lover was angry so he did not want to push his luck.

"Why were you sent here" Uryu asked still eyeing Yori with eyes good at finding beauty in things.

"The squad captins are worried about Ichigo. I know even after all this time it is not far especaily with all he has done. But certin people beleave if he were to lose control he could destroy everything in all worlds. You are a soul reaper Ichigo subsitute or not it is what you are. However I know you have not always been treated kindly your abilities are scary to some. I know what that is like trust me" Yori took a breath but he wasn't done yet. "I am here to help you figure the best way to control your emence power" he said.

"Yeah you know whats it's like to be feared" Ren started to call him a whore again but a death glare from both Yori and Ichigo cut him off. So he chose his next words with care "even before you were a soul reaper you were watched once your powers manifested and your weapon appeared" he said.

Yori ignored Ren and spoke to Ichigo eho looked confused and angry that Ren was being mean to Yori. "I can comnuicate with a soul reapers weapon. In seconds I can learn what it would take the soul reaper years to learn. They do not always want to talk of course but normally they are happy to" Yori was not sure how Ichigo would react and he hoped he would not bring up the other reason he was here. Yori's eyes never left the teenager though he was aware of Ren's gaze.

The group relaxed a little there plans to go out were shot since Ichigo had to rest for the training that would start in the morning.

* * *

In soul society Yumichika burst into the room he shared with Ikkaku. "Is it just me or is the Captin trying to kill me" he said leaning aginst the door frame. It had been a week since the bew 4th seat had left. Yumi was used to the Captin being insane and pushing his men he was famous for it. But ever since the 4th seat had left it had gotten worse and seemed to be focused on Yuni. One one hand he was glad he was strong enough to get his Captins attention to warent his time. On the other hand he had ever thought about how much bloodlose he could handle though he was starting to learn just that. He did not want to die anytime soon.

"It's all in your head" Ikkaku said though he knew it wasn't in Yumi's head. His lover was in real danger but all he could do was bring him to the healers. He kissed Yumi's bare shoulder as the other undressed. "He is just upset at Yori's assignment" Ikkaku wanted to say more but he had promissed not to so instead he chose to make Yumi think. "Yumi then you left your old life and became a soul reaper we did not know each other" he started kissing Yumi's neck back down to his shoulder. "But when we met you promised you would never see anyone from your past again that you would leave that life behind you. You have kept that promise but I think you may have kept it a little too well. I did not mean for you to forget out that part of your life like it never happened." Ikkaku stopped himself from saying more he smiled his insane smile running his tounge along Yumi's neck just as he was about to go further the door slammed open making both of them jump.

"Captin" they both said Yumi grabbing his cloths and redressing quickly.

"Yumichika patrol now" he did not give them a chance to answer as he drug Ikkaku away "Ikkaku with me" he said leaving a stunned Yumi behind.

Yumi grabed his sword in the back of his mind he almost felt like he was forgetting something. What Ikkaku had said made him think about his past for the first time in a long time. He seemed to remember always being with someonebut the rest was blured by time and he didn't remember. He figured it was a custome and that was why he had forgotten due to his promise to Ikkaku. He started his patrol trying not to think he was too beautiful for patrol now was not the time for that.

* * *

Ikkaku took a breath he needed to tell his Captin something he was already getting a glare that almost kept him from talking but he said what he needed to say.

"I think it's my fault Yumi forgot Yori. When he met me I made him promise to keep his past in the past where it belongs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"You did not do this Yumichika has. They are twins when Yumi left Yori had to stay he could not pass the test. Not to mention his abilites made certin people nervous. When Yumi made it to squad 11 Yori promised he would too. I am insane I know that but if I had family I would never forget them no matter what" Kenpachi was not so much angry as he was dissapointed in his 5th seat.

Ikkaku stared "twins" he knew they were brothers but he had not reilized they were twins. Things suddenly made much more sence "so they are both quiet old did they die together" Ikkaku asked getting a nod from his captin.

"I do not know all the details but they were young men. It was a fire set by an enimy to there family. I think they were some higher class maybe that is why they became hookers there was no rules they had to fallow." Kenpachu let out a growl "and yes they died toghter in eachothers arms. Yumi was trying to shiled Yori from the stories I have heard" the large man said laughing at the look on Ikkaku's face. "I know dosn't sound like the selfish self important Yumi we know dose it" he rumbled. "you know I think I will send you and Yumi to the living world. Yori can run all he likes but this can not go one. Yumi will never remember if Yori is not around to jog his memory." Kenpachi grinned at the paniked look on his 3rd seats face.

Ikkaku hated the living world thanks to the crazy girl that had a thing for bald guys. But he knew he could not protest.

"When was all Ikkaku asked relaxing a little when he was told a few days. At least they would not have to go right away. Ikkaku returned to the room he shared with his lover waiting for the other man to return.

* * *

Yumi finished his patrol returning to his room. "Not tonight" he said when Ikkaku kisssed him starting to pull his cloths off. Yumi pulled away Yumi had thought a lot about what Ikkaku said befre his patrol. He say at a dressing table brushing his hair and getting ready for bed. Soon the two lay in bed and Yumi began to dream. The dream started out innocently enough it was when he was still alive. The innocent scean desolved into shrieks and scream of people around him as fire swept threw his home. There was somthing or someone with him in the flames. Suddenly is eyes poped open with a scream he sat up his naked chest heaved up and down in sheer paniced breathing. He was in a cold sweat and shaking. "I am fine" Yumi said when his lover asked him if he was ok even though he was not ok far from of it actuly.

"Bullshit" Ikkaku said he knew something was wrong Yumi did not have bad dreams.

"I had a dream about when I died. I used to have them a lot but this is the first time in a long. I think there was someone with me in the flames." Yumi said not seeing the look of hope on Ikkaku's face. "I think it was a relitive a brother. Why is it so fucking hard for me to remember. "When we got to soul socity you know what happened to me but I think the same thing happened to me" it suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. "It's Yori that's why he looked so devistated when I didn't remember him." Yumi felt horrible "I am going to the living world to see him I really screwed up this time" Yumi got dressed heading out.

Ikkaku rushed to the captin's room quickly telling the giant of a man what had happened. Kenpachi grinned like a mad man telling Ikkaku to fallow the 5th seat.

* * *

In the living world Yori sat on Ichigo's roof looking down a a scar on his hand he did not know why he had but it was the only flaw on his otherwise flawless body. "It had been a few months and it was clear the boy had complete control of his powers there was nothing to fear from him. He was masterful to say the least and even stronger then before. Yori felt useless there but orders were orders. Ren had been getting cruler in his coments but Yori did hid best to ignore him. In fact he could hear Ren in the room under him ori considered telling Ichigo about his lover's secrets but it was not his place though he was nearly pushed to doing it anyway.

* * *

"Where'd the little whore go" Ren asked ignoreing the glare from Ichigo who pointed to the ceiling telling Ren that Yori was on the roof.

* * *

Suddenly on the roof Yori was on his feet ready to attack the intruder he could feel coming. He was ready for a fight he really needed. But when he turned he saw the one person he really didn't want to see right now. "Oh it's you what do you want" he turned his back to the person ready to slip off the roof and back into Ichigo's window.

"Yoyo wait" Yumi called stpping his brother cold in his tracks. "I don't know it all but I remember you and our promise" Yumi knew there was much more he didn't know but that was a start.

"Don't fucking call me Yoyo, how the fuck could you forget your own twin you fucker" Yori took a few breaths calming down before he kept going. "You've always wanted to protect me. I know for a fact you hate me being a seated member of the scariest squead in the gotie 13. But I kept my promise damn it" hot tears splashed down his cheeks as he hit his brother.

* * *

"What the hell is going on up there" Ichigo said looking up but he left Yori alone figureing if he needed help he would call.

* * *

Yori stared at his twin for a long time it really was like looking in a mirror. Finally Yori made the first move punching Yumi in the jaw before hugging him. "Now I can be with the man I love just like you" he said pulling back resisting urge to puch his twin again. Yes I know how can I love that insane beast but he can be gental when he wants to be" Yori was happy to know his brother remembered him.

The twins spent the night talking. By morning Yori had filled in the blanks for his twin. "I feel bad for forgetting you I guess I took my promise to Ikkaku way to seriously" Yumi said the two knew there was a lot to do between them but for know all that mattered was that the promise between them had kept. The rest would be delt with as it came. Yumi looked to his brother who smiled.

"So what now."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"I am sorry but Yori is to stay where he is assigned" came the voice of the head of the gotei 13. "It is felt that his powers are too dangerous to let back into soul society" the man continued. "We had hoped Ayasegawa would not remeber his brother so Yorichika would not have a reaon to want to return" he said not knowing about Kenpachi and Yorichika being lovers.

"You can't be serious this is becasue of his powers" Ikkaku had been sent with a formal request to recall Yori from the living world. "Of course it is what other reason would there be except dumb misguided fear. Ichigo dose not need a fucking babysitter" Ikkaku left before he said what he really wanted to say.

* * *

Ikkaku headed back to his captin's office "sorry Captin they are refusing to lift his assighnment to the living world. Though the jack ass did give permission for you, me, and Yumi to visit him offten like that makes it fucking better" Ikkaku smiled his insane smile as he watched his captin loose it.

Kenpachi was pissed he was not one to fallow rules but even his insane ass knew not to push on this. He came to the same conclusion as Ikkaku had. "I would not put it past him to have planed all this right down to Yumi not remembering. There is more to this then we know and we need to find out what that more is" Kenpachi growled but with no proof they could do nothing. "We will just have to prove Yori is more of a threat in the living world then he is here in soul society" the giant man laughed chest rumbling. "I need my chew toy after all oh and my 4th seat" he laughed.

"You just want your chew toy back" Ikkaku said ducking his captin's swing to hit him. This was not fair to any other especaily to Yori aho had not done anything wrong. He had never used his power for anything but good. Even though his particular power could be very easily used for evil. It would be so easy to abuse them. "You know it is funny the few people that have a proble with his ability have never actully expeirenced them" Ikkaku was pissed and he knew this was going to upset his lover to no end.

* * *

In the living world Yori had started to attend school with he could pass for a student easily enough. It kept him from being bored. "Ichigo's dad had allowed Yori to stay a fact Ichigo worried about. No one would be able to stop Kanpach if the former captin were to do anything stupid towards Yori. "Thank you" Yori said as Uryu handed him a book he needed to finish the assigned homework. He didn't have to do well in his studies but he could not help do just that he had always been an over achiver.

Ichigo and his friens did not understand why Yori tried to be a perfect student whn he had no reason to be. But they were all impressed with Yori's grades. "It's been 6 months any idea when you will be leaveing us" Orihime asked not really understanding why a sensitive subject that was. She was shocked when Yori stood his work forgotten. He walked out of the room with out a singel word. "Was it something I said" she asked innocently .

* * *

Yori heard Ren make a coment about Yori being a coward as well as a slut. Yori was getting used to the coments from Ren so they no longer phased him. HE had a bad feeling he would never be allowed to go back but he did not regret comeing here. HE had been able to help Ichigo a little and he got to expereince the world in a way he couldn' when he had been alive. Still not being able to go home because of a power he could not not control sucked. The funny thing was in his opinion there were worse much moore dangerous powers to have. Aizen for example. Yori knew all about that mess thanks to his power which he felt would have helped against Aizen. But there were some higher up that feared him for reasons he felt were understandable but stupid at the same time. He did not understand any of this however no matter how much he missed his lover and brother he would prove he could carry out any order given flawlessly.

* * *

"Why do you keep saying such mean things asshole" Ichigo said punching Ren's shoulder. The others had gone home and Yori was in his normal place on the roof. Ichigo felt bad for the sould reaper but he wasn't sure what he could do. Suddenly he had an idea. He ould go to soul society and tell them he didn't need Yori's help. He didn't think it would work but it would be a way to gage there reactions. There was more to this then met the eye and he was going to find out what was really going on. "I have an idea" Ichigo told Ren his idea.

Ren jumped up "hell now you ain't gpoing back there" he yelled. "They always treat you like crap unless they need you for something" he knew this wasn't true of everyone but he was busy overreacting. "Why would you even help that little whor. You do not owe him anything. Hell you barly know him" Ren was angry at the meer thought of Ichigo going back there without a real reason. There was more to this reaction then just worry. "You just want to see him" he said crypticly getting no answer from Ichigo.

"Yeah and apparently I don't know you either. Not all of your past anyway" Ichigo snapped causing Ren to fall silent. "I already told you I am not going to push you to tell me but it dose hurt that you that you feel the need for secrets" Ichigo kept going without missing a beat. "Oh hey Yori" he said as the soul reaper swung down in threw his open window.

"I heard Ren being loud is everything ok" Yori asked pulling his cloths straight. He wore jeans tennis shoes and a white sweater with gray markings on it. Uryu was right he could pass for a modle and had actuly thought about doing that as a job. So he could help out he didn't want to be a moocher like others who would remain nameless. He smiled when Ichigo told him everything was fine. "Sorry I am still stuck here 6 months later" Yori said as he sat on the window cill.

"I like having you around so don't worry" Ichigo said just to get a rise out of Ren it worked. Ichigo was pulled into his lovers lap.

Ren glared at Yori who was all smiles. Afact that pissed Ren off to no end. "Dosn't anything yu get you upset you should be the most pissed off of all of us" Ren snapped he took a breath. "But I guess being with your lover would not matter to a whore like you. I am sure you love being here with no one to report to you can find as many men to screw as you want." Ren was cut off by Yori punching him in the fast hard enough to knock Ichigo off his lap and send Ren himself flying head first into the wall.

"Don't you ever question my loyalty again. Next time I will run you threw" Yori said threw gritted teeth. His anger seemed some how quiet which was far more scary then if his anger had been loud and scrreaming. His voice and calm in an odd sort of way. His eyes were cold and face was calm none of the normally joyful smiles. His eyes showed a coldness normally seen on others which showed he could be just like Yumi, Ikkaku, or even Byakuya.

"I am going for a walk so I do not kill your boyfriend."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

A walk was just what Yori need his head cleared as he walked threw the park. Suddenly he felt something coming he could not tell if it was friend or foe. Oh it's you" he took his hand off his sword. "I take it you are here to see Ichigo" yori said a smirk on his face. "Or is it the quincy you are here to see" he said. He knew a lot of thigs he should not thanks to his abilites which just went towards proving those bastards right. At the same time it proved he was worth having around.

"Your out late" came the voice of one of the captins of the gotei 13. "Is there anything you do not know" he said placing a hand on Yori's shoulder. "I heard they won't let you return to soul society" he said as the two started to walk side by side. "Now if you'll exscuse me I have buissness with Uryu Ishida" he left quickly.

"I am sure you do" Yori said smiling as he blushed at the thought of what would be done to the quincy very soon. Yori was happy for both men even though he was miserable at not being allowed to see his own lover as much as he wanted. He was still happy for them. All of a sudden there was a roar as a hallow appeared but it was low level and yYori had it taaken care of quite quickly. He continued his walk the anger he had felt slowly ebbed away until it was gone.

"I missed you" came the voice of Uryu as he spotted the same man Yori had seen. Their relationship was a secret due to Uryu's hatered of soul reapers and his lover's socail rank. Uryu was seeing Byakuya Kuchiki how it had happened niether of them were sure all they knew it was very real. Uryu found himself kissed by the other man. He was still in the habot of not liking soul reapers but the level of that dislike had changed over the years now he was sleeping with one.

"I missed you as well Uryu" Byakuya leaned in kissing the much younger living man. This relationship was tabboo for more then one reason but it felt right. The heated kiss was inturupted by a noise both pulled away worried it was Uryu's father but it wasn't. It was just an innocent noise after all. "Yori knows about us" Byakuya said kissing Uryu again before the two pulled apart.

"Is that going to be ok him knowing" Uryu asked but he was put at ease by his lover who knew Yori being what heh ad been was well versed in keeping secrets. "I guess beinga prosistute would have to know how to keep his clients a secret. For te safty of all involeved" Uryu said not judgeing Yori instead he was impressed by him. Byakuya nodded te two sat talking for a while more this was a big deal for them. Yori was the first to know about them.

* * *

A few hoours later Yori returned to Ichigo's house. "Ren's gone so you can relax" Ichigo said he looked at Yori. "Why is he so mean to you" he asked running a hand threw his orange hair. "I mean there is a difrence between joking or teaseing and what he dose to you " the teen said. He was trying not to ask what he really wanted to ask. But he had told Ren he wouldn't press. Still it hurt a lot "I don't know maybe we are not ment" Ichigo was cut off by Yori.

"Don't think like that I have known Ren for a long time he is" Yori wasn't sure how to end that sentence so he sorta trailed off. Refocusing Yori changed the subject "I took out a hallow in the park maybe we should go on patrol" Yori said as he stood infront of Ichigo. "Don't you sence the danger in the area I don't know what it is but there is something sinister in the air" Yori do not tell Ichigo he had felt the same bad feeling he now felt coming from Ren. The two jumped out the window to patrol the area they took out a few hallows as they went. "YOu seem destracted" Yori sliced threw another hallow glad to have the destraction.

* * *

"Captin" Ikkaku said as he walked into the office of Kenpachi. "So have you figured out how to get Yori back here yet" he asked. The bald man smiled his insane smile. "We need to figure something out soon. Oh there is a report from Yori. He said that last night he and Ichigo took out triple the amount of hallows then normal. He is worried they were mostly low level but the sheer number concerns him." Ikkaku's face told Kenpachi that the bald man shared Yori's concern. "we could use this as an exscuse to go see him" he said.

Kenpachi let out a low growl "we don't need an excuse but sure why not" he said. The large man got ready to go to the living world. He paused for a momenr he was being watched he could feel it. Something about it felt sinister without knowing it he was feeling the same thing Yori had felt in the living world. Kenpachi frowned as he turned the feeling dissapearing. "Did you feel any of that" he asked his chest rumbling as he spoke to Ikkaku.

* * *

Ren had left the living world but he had not gone to soul society. He may have been a soul reaper but he didn't have anyone to report to. For whatever reason the gotei 13 seemed to leave him to his own devices. So now he was in an area filled with darkness and the same sinister feeling both Yori and Kenpachi had felt. He was standing infront of what seemed to be a grave next to a cave that had long ago fallen in on its self. "Don't worry he will pay soon" Ren spoke to the grave he was speaking of Yori who he hated with a passion. Ren smirked feeling something comeing. He stood firm and unshaking as he saw the shadows solidify. He smirked again as he stood waiting for a move to be made.

* * *

"Patrol again" Ichigo asked tired from the day at school. He agreed that something had to be going on there were more hallows around then normal. None were very strong but they were still around and that was worth worry. Soon Ichigo and Yori were on patrol once more. "Hey guys" the orange haired man greated Yumi, Ikkaku, and Kenpachi who he noticed was without his lieutenant the pink haird Yachiru an odd thing for the giant of a man. "were you sent to help" Ichigo asked as he put his sowrd on his back.

"Ichigo watch out" Yori calmly stepped around the orange haired man cutting down a hallow that was attacking the living boy. "Why are you 3 here" he asked trying to sound annoyed. Any answer they were going to give was cut off by a roar. The 5 men all skattered as a more powerful hallow attacked. Yori was sent flying into a tree he was knocked out cold.

Yumi got the hallows attention away from his brother it took all four of them to take out the hallow. After that was taken care of Yumi rushed to Yori's side to find his brother still out cold. "Captin" Yumi said as the large man lifted Yori up they all made there way back to Ichigo's how. Yumi sat with Yori as the others went back out still senceing more hallows.

* * *

Yori slowly opened his eyes "Yumiwhat happened" he said trying to sit up as he looked at his brother. "Crap trees hurt when you are thrown into tem" he groaned stretching until his back popped back into place. He had no idea what happened after he his the tree the brothers sat talking until the others returned. Then Yumi looked at Yori with a smile on his face as he saw Ichigo swing into the window last.

"We are here to get you back to soul society and I think I have a plan. But first we need to talk about Ren."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Ichigo was not sure about this. He wanted to know but he had promised Ren he would not ask. However he wasn't asking the info was being offered to him. He sat on his bed as the others found places to sit or lean around the room. I'm not sure we should be talking about this I promised I wouldn't push or try to find out" Ichigo said a little nervous and was not sure if he actully wanted to hear what was about to be said.

"You're not asking you are being told whether you want to be or not" Kenpachi rumbled in his deep voice. He like all the captins knew the story Yori was about to tell very well and was not exactly proud about his part in it. He was sure it was at least part of the reason Yori was not being welcomed back to the soul society. None of it was Yori's fault but he was an easy scapegaot. Kenpachi this was not an easy story to tell and he wanted to comfort his lover but a glare from Yori stoped that thought.

"As you know Yumi and I made a living on our backs for a time but he was to make soul reaper before I could by many years. Instead I kept my life though I was offten approached to gather information for the Gotei 13. I basicly became a spy because I can use my ability without the lack of better term target or victum knowing, The weapons don't have to be willing to talk to me to get the information I need. It is just harder on me and takes longer if they are not willing. Yours Ichigo for example as you know is an asshole and at first was not willing to talk but even though he was stuborn and tried to close himself off I found out what I needed to know. About him and you hybred child" Yori smiled at the look on Ichigo's face few people knew he was born of a quincy and a shinigami or that by birth he belonged to the Shipa caln and therefore was noble born it was complicated. "The look on your face is priceless I also know about your hallow self but unlike most I do not fear you. The same can not be said of everyone you don't need my abilities to know that but it helps" Yori smiled softly but it became a look of sadness rather quickly.

Yumi crossed over to his brother putting his hand on his shoulder. "Sometimes Yori finds out more then he should or even things he shouldn't know. More then once he has been threatened with death. Frankly now that I remember more about you and our past I am surprised they allowed to to become a soul reaper brother. But I guess I guess it is smarter for them to keep you under there control so you don't use what you know about the captins or other higher ups" Yumi's gaze was locked on his captin who never even blinked.

Yori smiled patting his brother's hand reasuringly "I once found out something so dangerous someone was killed and that is why Ren hates me. I found out there was a very dangerous man who made Aizen look like a saint was close to the heads of the soul society and more spacificly the captins. This man was not a soul reaper but was strongly connected to them. No one even knew he had a zanpakuto. One day I connected with it this was before the threat of Aizen who I could have helped with but was not allowed to. No this man had intentions to destroy the entire soul society itself. I went to the captins with what I ahd learned but was told they had no need of the words of a whore that was only usefull when they needed information that only I could get. After they rejected my report I tried to ignore what I knew but I couldn't. At the time I had just met Ren don't think about how I met him please. I didn't know REn had ties to the man I knew was dangerous. Ren and his weapon were very hard for me to read they still are to this day. I made the mistake of telling Ren who I thought was my freind what I knew. Next this I knew I had been taen straight to dangerous man. He asked me what I knew at first I refused to tell him but he threatened my brother so I had no choice but to tell him. He was angry Ren was too by this time I knew they were lovers but I also Knew Ren did not share the want for destruction." Yori was quiet for a long time. "I don't to this day fully understand was happened next. One moment I was being attacked by both of them the next I felt insane pressure and a presence I did not know and the cave we were in had started to collapse. Only Ren and I made it out alive. After that Ren dissapeared and I went to report what had happened. By that time the caotins had figured out I was right and praised me for seeing to the threat but warned and reminded me not to do it again that is was not my place. They all liked to make sure I knew exactly what I was and what I was worth. Some including Ren wanted me arrested for murder but I was cleared of all wrong doing and allowed to return to my home. It took me many more years for me to gain my place amoung the squads" Yori took a breath seeing the anger and sarrow in Ichigo's eyes. "He loves you Ichigo and while he blames me for what happened his feeling are very real where you are concerned" Yori was finished for now he wanted to let the information settle in Ichigo's mind before telling him anything else.

Ichigo was stunned "so he was going to help someone destroy an entire civilization and way of life wiping it out completely." He loved Ren but this did make an odd sort of sence. "Can I be alone guys" he asked. The others nodded leaving the house threw the window they all knew the orange haired young man needed to think.

* * *

Ren moved threw the streets, he saw the 4 reapers leaving Ichigo's house and frowned they were clearly going on patrol but Ichigo did not leave with them. He rang the door bell being let in by Ichigo's sister. He made his way up to Ichigo's room. "Hey love" Ren was all smiles but that faded quickly. "Ichigo what is it" Ren asked.

Ichigo was very quiet looking at his boyfriend. Then slowly he began to speak.

"Did you really try to destroy the soul socitey. Do you blame Yori for someone dieing."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Ren looked livid "I am gonna killa that little whore" he said threw gritted teeth. However he was not about to lie to his lover and make things worse. Without showing any more emotion the anger fadeing away. He crossed his arms "yes to both what's the big deal. Like you haven't want to desttroy those who threated you like a threat. As for the death yes I blame him it was his fault" he said reaching for Ichigo his eyes narrowed when the teen pulled away. "Did Yori tell you all this" he asked once again growing angry at the nodding head. "He was probably only told you what parts he wanted you to hear" Ren said. His head whipped around towards te window when he heard a sound.

"I told him everything I felt he needed to know. I left out somethings you should be the one to tell him. Like the details of your plan though he dose know the two of you were lovers but I have not used his name" Yori bent down picking up what he had forgotten and left.

"I know you have had other lovers before me just like you know I dated Uryu and Renji but my exes never tried to destroy a whole world. Still I wanna hear the details from you. No I ned to hear them" Ichigo was worried about what he was about to hear. "you know I love you that will never change but I need to know"Ichio smiled but it was a stressed smile.

"His name was Yuki and he was absolutly insane that in fact was one of the things that drew me to him. He was very powerful but his mental state caused him to be unstable to be unstable to say the least. He wanted to destroy the soul society because he could no other reason. Did I mention he was nits" Anyway we were in the middle of our plans when I found out Yori knew. I had heard rumors about his powers so I acted as a client visiting him until he trusted me enough to tell me what he knew. So I brought him to Yuki you know what happened next I'm sure . Te cave came down around us. It was Yori and I will not stop until he pays for what he did. The pressure came from him no one else could have done it no one else was there. He can claim innocence all he wants but I know the truth" Ren was calm and made no move towards his lover knowing anything that he did would be seen as him trying to destract Ichigo from what was going on. "Qs for our paln" Ren started to explain.

* * *

Uryu say up in bed leaning aginst the head board as he watched his lover sleep. He was only covered by a sheet. His body ached in a great way but at the same threw his lover's movements he could tell the lord was sressed about something. He stayed silent as Byakuya appeared to sleep deeply.

"I am awake" came the lords voice as one eye opened he could feel Uryu stareing at him. Byakuya sat up kissing the boy deeply. "Unfortunatly I did not come just to see you. I have some work to do as well though seeing you will always come first for me. Tell me about Yori do you trust him" Byakuya slipped back into his robes knowing if he remained undressed he would end up ignoring his duties.

"Sure I do Yori is great he has never done anything to show he is untrust worthy though he dose seem to know things he shouldn't. But all of you soul reapers have weird abilitys threw there weapons so I figured why he knows has something to do with that. Why has he done something wrong is that why he is still in living world" Uryu was also getting dressed. The two had showered before they had slept so there were good there. When asked what sort of things Yori knew he smiled. "Well he knew about Renji and Ichigo. He also knew about me and Ichigo there were other things too. Like us. Or all about Ichigo's struggles with soul society especaily the parts not made public. Still I don't see him saying anything about us or whatever else he knows other then to the person the facts are about unless absolutly nessisary. Uryu frowned "but Ren is a diffrent story" he said.

Byakuya frowned at this last part "I was just about to ask about him. I don't like his being around your friends espeicaly Ichigo but I have been told not to interfear yet so I won't. "Are you coming" Byakuya said going to the window seeing Uryu's father arriving home. "Your father is here" he said not surprised when Uryu chose to join him the two left threw Uryu's window.

* * *

"Let me get this straight" Ichigo was trying to remain calm. "You were going to kill children as well as everyone else in soul society. You reilize what that would to the living world. There would be no after life and no chance of rebirth" Ichigo felt like he was going to be sick. "Children are innocent of the sins of the adults around them. Why just tell me that" Ichigo looked very upset.

"Our plans did not see adults or children they simply saw the infections that is soul society. At first I didn't want the death and desstruction that Yuki did. That is what I told Yori and I met him but the more Yuki spoke the more I reilized that everyone had to go they needed to be whiped out. I have killed Ichigo and not just in battle" whatever REn was going to say was cut off by a punch to his jaw.

"I want you to leave. I can't look at you right now" Ichigo's heart was breaking. He loved Ren but right now he wanted the man to leave. "I don't know what I feel right now" he said when asked what he was thinking. He knew Ren had not told him everythiing but he couldn't handle more at the moment. He watched Ren go punching a wall after he was gone. All he could do was hope Ren did not go after Yori even though he most likly would. Ichigo had his doubts about Yori's guilt what if someone else had been there.

* * *

"Where are you little whore Ren whispered as he tried to pinpoint Yori. He would kill the new soul reaper the moment he could get his hands on him. But he knew that was easier said then done. He slipped away to go to Yuki's grave the cave that had collapsed it was in a relm that was not soul societ or the living world. He left a note for Yori in a place he knew it would be found.

Yori had been watching Ren so he saw him leave the note. What was written in the note did not surprise him. He looked around making sure no one was looking and then he went to fallow the instructions in the note. He did not reilize he had droped the note as he let.

* * *

Uryu was the one to find the note. They all sat in Ichigo's room "look what I found it has Yori's name on it and it is from Ren" he said as he joined the soul reapers. Byakuya asked him to read it out loud.

"Little whor come to where this all started we have things to talk about. This time no one will remeber you not just your brother."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

"I thought you'd never come Yorichika" came Ren's voice but something was wrong with it. The tone sounded wrong and had a double voice sound to it. Then there was the fact that he never called Yori anything but whore unless he was talking to Ichigo or the others.

"I thought this might be the case. It's been a long time Yuki" Yori said he had no inention of drawing his weapon one Ren who was clearly under te influence of something very bad. "Now the only question is where are you and who was really killed in that cave. Let his mind go Yuki he has a life and someone who actully loves him. Besides you don't need him you never have me on the other hand with my abilities you would know all the weaknesses of the ones you will be fighting." Yori growled when Ren took a step to attack him but Yori side stepped the attack. "I will not fight you in his body" he said tossing his sword away. Yori caught Ren as he went limp gentally leaning him aginst the rocks. He stood looking around his eyes focused on a black tree which a tall man with blue hair stepped out from behind the twisted tree and into view.

"You have always been to smart and soft for your own good. However tossing your weapon away like that was the stupidest thing you have ever done" with lightning speed Yuki rushed forward driving a small knife into Yori's side. He let out an insane laugh as Yori stumbled backwards. "Ren has always been mine you stupid boy" Yuki said as he kicked the bleeding Yori in the ribs driving the knife deeper. "As for who died in the cave you'll find out in time. Now I am going to make it so no one remebers you ever again. I thought having your brother not remember you would break you but I was wrong" Yuki laughed at the look on Yori's face.

* * *

The group in Ichigo's room were all stareing at the not Uryu had found. "Who would Ren call a whore" Ichigo asked taking the note. He remembered everything Ren had told him. "Ren is a monster and if he thinks children are worth killing I can just iamagine what he would do to someone he had such a low opion of.

"Guys it's clearly Yori" Uryu was surprised when they all gave him a blank stare. Finally Yumi asked who Yori was. Uryu was stunned "Yori you know Yumi's twin brother" he said. "He has been staying with you for months Ichigo" he said. "Come on guys snap out of it you all know him" he said turning to Kenpachi "hell he is your lover" Uryu was stunned when the large man rumbled he did not need a lover. But Byakuya was interested he asked if this was the first time Yori had been forgotten. "Well Yumi forgot him. He is Kenpachi's new fourth seat he was recently made a soul reaper but before that he was a rukon prostatue as Yumi was a long time ago a fact I didn't know until recently." Uryu took a breath.

"Ok so what is making us forget" Ichigo said but then it dawned on him "this has to be Yuki or Ren" he wanted to beleave Ren's mind was being influenced. That he really wasn't a monster.

"Yuki is dead" Byakuya did not like is mind being messed with "but it dose sound like something he would love to do. If anyone could do this it is him. He has always been good at manipulation. The question is why do you remeber quincy" he said folding his arms.

"Well maybe because my mind is dissaplined unlike a stupid soul reapers feeble mind" Uryu snapped putting on the I hate sould reapers act. Though it killed him to talk to the man he loved like this. "you are the ones who missed all the signs of Aizen. So why don't you trust the one who remembers on this. We have to find them. Tell me Byakuya where did this Yuki person die" he asked soon they were all headed to a place they really shouldn't go.

* * *

Yori winced as Yuki left "bastard" he whispered as he pulled the knife out of his side. He rushed over to Ren checking to make sure he was ok. Yori knew the hate and monsterous way of thinking was Yuki's influence over Ren that it was not the mans fault. He wasn't worried about Yuki's words if they didn't remeber he would deal with it as it came. Right now he was more worried about Ren but let out a releaved sigh as he began to stir.

Ren opened his eyes his head was clearer then it had been in a long while he saw a person over him he jumped up head swimming. "Who are you wait I know you" Ren remembered what he had said to Ichigo. He had no idea why he had said that it was not how he felt in the slightest. Suddenly the pale boy passed out from bloodlose. "Kid!" Ren felt helpless to say the least but then he saw someone he thought was dead in the distance it was Yuki. Every nerve in his body wanted to run to the man but he had Ichigo so he stayed with the bleeding man. "Why do I know you" he said to Yori's limp body. He picked up what he assumed was the kids weapon slinging the kid over his shoulder and headed back to Ichigo's house. He ran square into the others as they were leaving the orange haired youth's home. He looked at Byakuya and Kenpachi "captins Yuki is alive" he said as he lay the kid on Ichigo's bed.

"Uryu is this Yori" Yumi asked taking a close look at his brothers injuries having removed the uper robes so he could see the extent of the damae. Suddenly his memory came back "I remeber him" he said wondering if anyone else remembered. They all looked at REn Yumi glared "Yuki is dead you did this you bastard" Yumi said lunging towards Ren. But he was caught by his brother grabbing his robe in his barely awake state.

"Ren I think you should leave" Ichigo said unable to forget what REn had told him though he had a feeling it was not all what REn really felt. Still they needed time to cool off "and at least for now don't come back" he said ignoring Yori trying to tell him something.

* * *

"Fine" Ren turned leaving he returned to the cave seeing Yuki kneeling near the heao of rocks. "You were right soul society needs to be whiped out" he said placing a hand on Yuki's shoulder. He did not see the arrogant evil smile on Yuki's face that was no longer there when e turned to face REn. When he had fully turned to Ren he pulled the powerful younger man into a crushing heated kiss letting some of his influence slip babck into REn's mind. When they pulled apart both were panting. Yuki brought up his hand up pushing Ren's long hair away from his face and neck. Ren had always been in his thrawl now was no diffrent.

"Oh no dear boy not just soul society. I have leaned over the years we were appart I have come to beleave it all needs to be whiped out Soul SOciety and the living world as well."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

"Now now sweet boy what's this about you having a man in your life. Do I mean so little to you that you fill the void with a half breed. You hate the nobles and the soul reapors yet you're with one that has a direct link to both" Yuki stroked Ren's cheek before backhanding him so hard it risked knocking teeth out of Ren's head. "Have you forgotten all I ever taught you" Yuki said in a deceotivly kind tone. He was already regaining his influence over Ren. "Now did you miss me" Yuki asked his manipulative abilities were tested by Ren who was a strong willed person.

Ren took a breath "you were gone so I moved on" he said growling a little not likeing his loyalty questioned. "But he kicked me out" Ren had no idea his thoughts were not his own. "So what do we do now" he asked getting another kiss. Ren fallowed Yuki to his current hide out he allowed Yuki to explore his mouth with his tounge all the while not reilizing his mind was not his own at the moment. He did not see the smug look of having power over someone Yuki had on his face.

* * *

"That was a bad idea Ichigo" Yori struggled to sit uo. "Yuki knows how to get into Ren's head. I know what he told you but that is Yuki's influence not his own thoughts. We all know Ren is strong but Yuki is very good at what he dose. Together Ren and Yuki are very dangerous and strong" Yori was in pain and weak but this needed to be siad.

"Stop moving" Yumi chided his brother "you're going to kill yourself we will deal with Yuki and REn." Yumi then turned to the 2 captins "I will stay with him I know you have to report this but I will not let them blame this on my brother even he can't know if people are dead or not. We all assumed he Yuki was killed. Yori was treated poorly for years but it never upset him. I will say this even when I forgot you Yori you never gave up on your goal" Yumi said.

* * *

Byakuya, Renji, amd Kenpachi headed for soul society leaving Uryu, Ichigo and Yumi to watch Yori. All 3 of them went direnctly to the head of the gotei 13 ignoring any warning. They all stood tall knowing this report was not going to be an easy one. "That ain't whe we're here" Kenpachi rumbled when they were told the desion about Yori would not be changed. "There is a very big threat about to hit us and Yorichika may be the only one that can stop it or at least be a big help." There was a long pause "Yuki is alive" Kenpachi heard the gasps of the other captins that knew about this particular threat not all of them did. "You know Yori can not lie because of his abilites he was attacked by Yuki who Rn seems to have returned to" the giant of a man glared with his exposed eye dareing any of them call Yori a liar.

Byakuya stepped forward "we ignored this threat once we can not do it again" he said knowing this was bad. When asked how REn had come to return to his former partner since they all knew about Ichigo and the not always stable Ren. The lords expression never faultered "the was an incodent and Ichigo thought it would be better if they spend some time apart. Well we all know the pull Yuki has over Ren who is one of the strongest willed person I know so if Yuki can controll REn we have to think of who among us could he do the same to. None of us could have known Yuki was still alive but here we are" Byakuya said calmly.

Orders came quickly the captina were ordered with there lutenits to search for Yuki and Ren. Byakuya was ordered to protect Yori since this time around they could not aford to loose Yori or let him fall into Yuki's hands. Byakuya nodded returning to Ichigo's home letting them know what happened but also that no long term choice had been made about anything.

* * *

"Holy shit" you mean they are going to listen to me this time" Yori was doing better but was still hurt Ichigo's father had looked him over he remembered the threat of Yuki and had been one of the few to beleave Yori taking him seriously. Yori turned to Ichigo after his father who did not know about his son's relationship wirh REn or at least did not know the depth of it. "Ichigo I hate to say this but if REn comes to you don't trust him. Depending on how deep Yuki gets into his head we may need to capture or even kill him" Yori knew this was hard for the teen and not what he wanted to be here but it needed to be sad.

Ichigo had known this might be the case but it was still hard to hear. Even so Ichigo nodded " I know" he said he felt guilty for kicking REn out without knowing the entire story. "If he gose to this Yuki person it is my fault" he said. But he was told not to do that to himself. "It is hard not the blame myself" he said looking out the window. "Where are you REn" he saiid to himself.

* * *

I am going to make sure you never even think of leaving me or abandoning our plans again. But first that little brat that ried to take my place in your life has to pay. Killing him is to easy however. HE has 2 sisters bring tem to me" Yuki smiled his influence over someone so strong gave him great joy. Useing Ren in all possible ways made him very happy. "See you soon" he said watching Ren leave to go carry out his task.

* * *

Renji had gone to the cave that had collasped. He knew that answer was here he just had to find it. Someone had died here now he just had figure out who. He had a feeling the answer to that question would answer everything or at least be a good start.

"Renji. So you came too" Ikkaku said he was sure like the red head this was the answer. The two started pulling rocks away to find out if they were right or not. The both thought this was the best way to figure out what was going on. "Maybe they will let Yori return if we figure all this out" Ikkaku said pulling a large rock out of the way. This was back breaking work but both were strong enough for it to be easy enough for them. "Any idea what we are going to find" Ikkaku helped Reji push away a large boulder like rock that took both of them to move. Renji looked at the insane man and started to speak.

"No idea but it won't be good. It could have been a copy so we will find nothing or we could find eveidence of an even grater evil then we think we know."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

"Oh Ren I didn't know you left are you here to see Ichigo" Yuzu Ichigo's youngest sister said as she opened the door. She liked Ren unlike some of her brother's freinds who seemed scary. Her father and older twin Karin had left telling her they would be back.

Ren masked his energy only on of Ichigo's sister was home at the moment but that was a start. "Actully I came to see you. I am working on a surprise for Ichigo and I need your help" he held out his hand when she took it he used a needle hidden on his palm to administer something to knocked the girl out. Ren collected her in his arms leaving a note with Ichigo's name on it stuck to the door. He made quick work of brining her back to Yuki. "This is the youngest of Ichigo's sister she was to easy to get. The other one is a fighter so i think this one will be enough she will get a better reaction" Ren was cut off by a backhand.

"When did you become the one to decide things" Yuki snapped. "Now sweet boy you know I hate to strike you but you need to be punished when you think like that" Yuki said smiling as he caressed Ren's red cheek smiling at him. "Put her in the cell" he pointed to a small cell in the back of the cave it looked like a cage set into the cave wall. He was well prepared he had been planning things for a while now. "For now she is enough I know Ichigo's father was once a captin of the gotei 13. He like his sone is very powerful to say the least.

* * *

Suddenly the room to Ichigo's room slammed open revealing his father. "Explain this" he yelled trusting a note into Ichigo's hand the orange haired young man read the note it was from REn but had clearly been writen by someone else he figured it had been written by Yuki. HE was told to read it outloud. "Ichigo you should have known better then to steal someone elses property. We have your youngest sister. If you want her back do not get any other reapers or nobles involved then already are. Bring Yori to the river and we might be able to work something out" Ichigo frowned ducking as his father threw a punch.

"Who has my daughter" Isshin said as he looked at the other men in the room. "Yori you know I would never blame anything on you due to the life you have had to lead. However your being here has something to do with this. Am I right" the former captin said.

"Don't blame Yori" Ichigo said standing tall. "A blast from soul society's past has returned. His name is Yuki we told you that already when you were looking over Yori. This Yuki guy dosen't like that I have been Ren who apparently has worked with Yuki" Ichigo had more to say but he was sent crashing into a wall. "Like I knew he belonged to some supposedly long dead pyscho" Ichigo grumbled as he stood up. "Still this dosen't change how I feel about him" he said looking a little sad.

Yori looked at Ichigo "don't blame blame yourself no one could have known" he knew what he had to do but he also knew what this was. "Yuzu was taken to make you suffer Ichigo you are being taught a lesson. But I can get her back if no one tells my captin" he said standing a little shaky. There was no reason to try to stop Yori his mind was made up.. "I know Yuki's mind you don't" he said. "There is more going on here then any of us know."

"Sweet boy fallow me" Yuki's voice dripped honey which was when he was most dangerous. He lead Ren into the cave pocket where Yuki slept. "Tell me have you slept with the eaper subsitute" he said knowing the answer but he wanted to hear it from Ren. That didn't mean he had to like it when Ren nodded. Yuki could tell Ren cared for Ichigo and his sister but that would just not do still he knew he could use that. "So Ichigo is not the only one that needs to be taught a lesson maybe I should just kill the girl" Yuki said seeing Ren even in his control flinch at the thought.

"No teach me the lesson don't hurt her" Ren said showing his mind was still his own just enough to care about what happened to Yuzu. It was the last free part of his mind even the part that cared for Ichigo was almost gone. He flinched as Yuki laughed a low and evil laugh. He knew he was in for it.

"Oh you will lean your lesson but so ill the rest of them. But first I'm going to remind you who you belong to" with that En was pushed onto the bed. "Are you ready for your lesson" he said.

* * *

"Renji look at this" Ikkaku bent down lisfting a silver braclet on the cave floor. "Do you think this is a clue" he said but they were far from done "there is still more to do here" he siad setting the braclet aside. They continued to dig the cave out from under the rocks.

"I don't k now it could be" Renji said they were just starting to uncover the back of the cave. Neither of them were as prepared as they thought they were for what they would find. But the would find more soon. For now they kept moving the rocks both could feel something comeing.

* * *

"So what are you going to do about Yuzu" Uryu asked helping Yori stand up knowing better then to try to stop him. Uryu eyed his secret lover needing his support suddenly he heard Ichigo laugh.

"You can stop pretending we all know about you and Byakuya" Ichigo said contrary to popular opion he was not stupid. "You two are terrible at hiding things when it is just us. Sure around the others your very goo but not with me" he said.

Yori could not help but laugh "come on Ichigo it has to be just us that gose. Damn your orders" Yori snapped when Byakuya said he had been ordered to watch him. But it was Ichigo who answered hitting a hard low blow on the Lord.

"I am not letting my sister die. You may have been willing to stand by and let yours get killed but not me."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

Byakuya did not respond to the statement he knew Ichigo was just upst and lashing out. So he chose not to react instead he turned to Yori. "Are you sure you want to do this. You know Yuki will never let you get to the girl. He most likly wants you Yori" Byakuyaa said his hand rested on his weapon.

"This has to be done" Yori saod he was ready to defend himself if nessisary. He knew orders and doing what he thought was right was important to the Captin but those same things were important to Yori himself. But it was unkind of Ichigo to bring up the situation with Rukia. "Let's go" Yori said shrugging his brother's hand off his shoulder.

* * *

Soon Ichigo and Yori stood on the edge of the water they could just make out Ren on the other side. Carfully Ichigo and Yori made thier way to him. "Let's go Ren where the hell is my sister" Ichigo said drawing his blade angry to say the least. He loved Ren and knew this was not how he normally acted. Still this was the man that had taken his sister so none of this was good. Ichigo could feel something stirring inside him that he didn't want to unlease on the man he loved so he pushed it down. "Don't make me fight you" he said leveling his weapon at Ren ready to do what he needed to if it got his sister back.

"Now now put that away" came a voice that made Yori sick. Yuki came into view holding Yuzu infront of him his weapon laying across the girl keeping her against him. He laughed as both Yori and Ichigo put away there weapons not wanting to risk the girl's safty. "Good boys" Yuki said "Ren" he called as he lifted Yuzu up into his arms. "Kill him bring Yori back with you" he ordered in a calm deadly tone as he left with his captive.

Ren nodded his head "yes sir" he said in a deadened tone as he lundged at Ichigo who blocked the sowrd's attack with his own. Ren was much stronger then he normally was or at least he seemed to be. Tere was no recignition in his eyes when he saw Ichigo just a burning will to fight. There was also hate "reaper" he growled pressing down trying to force Ichigo to drop his weapon.

"Ren don't let that bastard control you" Ichigo said threw gritted teeth. HE had been warned about what Yuki could do to Ren's mind. "It's m e Ichigo look I am sorry about kicking you out I know you don't really want to do this" he cried out as Ren kicked him in the ribs knocking his weapon awan and knocking Ichigo onto his back. TThe teen winced when Ren stepped on his wrist. Suddenly he was gone leaving both Yori and Ichigo wondering why he had disobyed his orders when they were clear. "He's still in there" Ichigo said as Yori helped him up still injured himself but well enough to fight if need be.

"Yes he is but they still have your sister. What I want to know is just how Ren is fighting that conttrol Yuki has over him it should be absolute. Knowing you as well as your family must have changed him just enough to give him some will to fight it" at the end of this sentence Yori's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he passed out.

Ichigo's eyes widened lifting Yori inot his arms and returned home. "Ren was told to kill me and to take Yori to him but he didn't do either" Ichigo explained as he put YOri on his bed watching as his father looked him over. Ichigo looked stressed to say the least. "He just passed out" he said when asked what happened to Yori "he must not be as healed as he appeared to be.

* * *

Kenpachi had been watching the fight but he chose not to get involved for once in his life. Instead he fallowed Yuki to his hideout not surprised it was another cave. "Put the girl down" Kenpachi rumbled as he came up behind the loose canon that was Yuki. "Don't make me kill you Yori would not want that. Of course you no longer care what Yori wants do you" the giant man said as he stood behind Yuki.

"Of course I care" Yuki said a mocking tone in his voice "but not like you do. Tell me dose he still moan like a whore when you touch him" Yuki contined never moving to relese the girl. "There you are sweet boy. I know you didn't fallow your orders but you can redeem yourself take care of our guest" Yuki said as Ren jumped in between Kenpachi and Yuki leveling his weapon at the giant man.

"Got it" Ren said charging at Kenpachi there weapons clashing as Yuki headed for yet another hole he had to hide in.

* * *

"Holy shit" Renji stared down at what they had finally uncovered. Askeleton lay there wearing the remains of a kimono exactly like the ones Yori and Yumi were known to wear. Both he and Ikkaku stared at one another this could not mean what it look like it ment. "Whoever this is they deserve to be put to rest properly" Renji said. Soon the poor soul lay in a carfully dug grave. They covered them with earth saying a few words for his soul setting a rock to act as a headstone. Renji held a scrap of the silk that made up the kimono thatt he skeleton wore. They had found 2 more bracelets also the type Yori and Yui had been known to wear in there work before becoming soul reapers.

"So dose this mean that who we know as YOri isn't really Yori" Ikkaku asked. "Because he really feels like Yori his pressure and everything are right" he said as the 2 men looked at one another they needed to find their captin ASAP. Something about this felt wrong like it was what Yuki wanted them to find which for all they knew could be the case. "You go find your Captin I will find mine meet you back at Ichigo's" Ikkaku said going off to find Kenpachi.

* * *

Yori was laying in Ichigo's bed he shivered as if someone walked over his grave. "Something's wrong" he said as Renji arrived pulling his Captin aside talking in a hushed tone.

Soon Ikkaku and Kenpachi had arrived as well Renji and Ikkaku told the Captins what they had found. All in the room were stunned as they stared at Yori. But it was Byakuya that spoke.

"If you are who you say you are you can not lie. So I ask you this and I will know if you are lieing. Are you Yorichika Aysaegawa."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

"Ren my sweet boy why did you refuse my orders not once but twice." Yuki pushed Yuzu into a cell locking the door. "She is so sweet" he said looking at the girl. "First you let Ichigo live and Yori go. Then you don't do any damage to Kenpachi." Yuki was angry but he kept his manipulative simle on his face. "It is no worry about Yori soon he will come to us. Ikkaku and Renji should have found the evidence I left behind by now. The others will doubt him this is our way to het him to come to us well me" Yuki smiled.

"What evidence" Ren asked but was told not to worry about it. Ren nodded not wanting to disobye again. "Do you want me to go wait for Yori to come to me so I can bring him to you." Ren did not think for a second this would work but he said nothing.

"Are you sure you don't just want to go see Ichigo" Yuki said as he watched Ren leave. He was trying not to be jelous but he knew the teenager had changed Ren just enough to make it a lot harder to fully control him. "Hurry back" Yuki said just before REn was fully gone. He smiled making them forget Yori had not worked. However making him doubt him would he was sure. "well now it is just us Yuzu so why don't you tell me all about your big brother" Maybe then we can figure out just what makes him so damned specail" Yuki told the little girl.

* * *

"Well" Bakuya asked getting a defiant look from Yori and a rumble came from Kenpachi that sounded anger. "Answer me" the captin snapped wanting to believe what was implied here. "the longer you wait to answer te worse it looks." Byakuya said eyes narrowing a bit his face ever calm.

Yori was stunned "of course I am don't fall for his tricks. Can't you see this is what he wants. Us to be untrusting of one another if we let him do this." He paused "well then he wins" Yori turned to Kenpachi. "You've touched me do you think I am a fake" he asked the giant of a man that said no in his deep rumbling voice.

"You are very real" Kenpachi said smiling in his scary way. "Still there is a chance. It is true Yori can't lie but if this boy honestly beleives what he is saying. Then for all intents and purposes he is not lieing" Kenpachi saw Yori visibly deflate. "I am not saying you aren't who you claim to be I am just saying I would not put it past him to have replaced Yori" Kenpachi rummbled.

Yori jumped up winceing and crying out at the pain that flashed in his side. Don't you see this is what he fucking wants" Yori hissed threw gritted teeth. He relaxed a little when Ichigo put his hand on his shoulder. But Yori shurgged it off "fine I will leave" he said pauseing to pick up his sword off the bed. "No you know what if I am not Yori which you all seem to think this is not m ine to take" he said leaving the house. When he was outside he leaned aginst the side of the house a hand on his injured side. This hurt so badly it literaly felt like his heart was breaking. He could hear yelling from inside the house and he saw the door open seeing Uryu falling him out. "What do you want quincy" he asked smiling at the answer he got.

"I may not know much about you but I turst your words and if you say that they are wrong then I beleave you." Uryu normally didn't go for the soul reapers side of things but this was wrong. "Don't go to them it is what he wants. There is more tot he story between you and Yuki I am guessing" Uryu left what he said hanging in the air as he went back inside Ichigo's house.

"Hello little whore" Ren said slipping out of the shadows. "So Yuki was right they turned on you at the first chance they got" Ren laughed but hearing Ichigo's voice from inside the house made him faulter for a moment. "Well if you decide you want to go to him I will be in the park for 2 hours come find me there" with that he was gone. But leaving one last thought with Yori. "Why don't you hate the soul reapers and soul society as much as I do after what they have done to you."

* * *

Inside the house Ichigo was livid "none of you want Yuki to win so why drive Yori away. I have only known his for a few months but he is the most honest person I know. He has never denyed or his his past so why push him towards the freak that has m sister and boyfriend" Ichigo snapped sitting next to Yori's sword.

"We know he is Yori. Ichigo, he would not be able to use that if he weren't" Byakuya said pointing at Yori's sowrd. "Tell me what would be better trying to take out Yuki by force or having someone close to him help" the Captin said the other soul reapers smiled they had been very convincing in fact they were pretty sure even Yori who was in on the place had been fooled.

It was Kenpachi who spoke "the thought of Yuki anywhere near my Yori maked me sick but maybe this is for the best" the giant man said. He didn't like this and wanted to beat the hell out of Byakuya he did not have a proble wanting to fight the other captin. When asked if they were worried Yuki would get into Yori's head liek he had Ren's it was again Kenpachi that spoke. "No Yori should be able to resist with or without his weapon" he sounded so sure but the others weren't even Byakuya had his doubts but said nothing.

* * *

Yori sat on the roof of a near by building thinking. He wasn't sure what he thouhght about what he was going to do. Part of him knew te others were trying to get him close to Yuki and infiltrate his life so he wasn't upset about that. Then thee was the other part of him that was upset and took the others at there word what if he wasn't Yori. Suddenly he felt someone next to him turning his head he saw it was Ichigo's father who started to speak.

"I know you Yori doubt who you are. I just have one thing I need you to do for me since you are the one Yuki currently wants. Get my little girl back."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

"Of course Captin" Yori paused "or do I call you Isshin now" he asked getting a playful glare from the former Captin. "Your children are all specail due to what they are. Yuki knows this but I don't think that is why Yuzu was taken. Yuki wants to punish Ichigo for being with Ren" he said when Isshin asked why Yori thought his youngest child was taken from them.

* * *

"Now now be a good girl and tell me about your big brother" Yuki had been asking the girl for an ahour but was getting nothing from her. "That's ok Yuzu I'm sure Yori will tell me everything I know when he gets here" Yuki was arragant he was convinced that Yori would come. If for no other reason then to save the girl. Yori was too soft for his own good.

"Yori's my brother's friend he would never tell you anything. He isn't like REn he won't turn on us" Yuzu said holding onto the bars of her cell.

"Girl you don't know anything about Yori. He has you all fooled dosen't he. Yori was nothing more then a" Yuki's words were cut off by a voice that made him smile. "I knew you would come" Yuki said turning to face Yori and REn. "Sweet boy" he addressed Ren as he always did. "Take Yuzu back to her brother. Yori and I need to talk." He said as he unlocked the girl's cell. "Oh and kill Ichigo. Do not fail me this time. He dies or you do. You understand don't you" Yuki laughed at the gasps from Yuzu and Yori.

* * *

"Of course" Ren said taking the girl by the hand leading her back to the living world. "Now Yuzu you won't warn Ichigo" Ren told her as they were walking. He threatened her as well as her family if she were to warn Ichigo. When they got to the living world Ren let Yuzu go tell her to hurry back to her brother. "Tell Ichigo I am waiting for you and remeber no warnings" he said sitting waiting for Ichigo to come rigt to him.

* * *

"Yuzu" Ichigo smiled at the sight of his sister. But he also felt a pit in his stomach since he knew this ment Yori was with Yuki. Depite orders to protect Yori Byakuya had delivered him right into the enimies hands and now that psyco had him. "Are you ok" he asked Yuzu glad when she nodded she was home safe but he could tell something was wrong. "What is it" he asked as she took a breath.

"Ren wants to see you he is in the park and he wants you to bring Yori's sword. It has to be you alone" she said when the others moved to get ready to go with Ichigo. She did not warn him. It would do no good her brother would go anyway no matter what anyone said.

"Don't even think about it" came the voice of Ichigo's father but he was ignored as Ichigo grabbed Yori's sword and left heading towards the park to see his boyfreind. "That boy" Isshin said crossing his arms. "Why is my son's room full of souls reapers don't you people put him in enough danger without getting him involved in this" he asked frowning.

* * *

"I'm glad you came" REn said moving to kiss Ichigo who seemed surprised at the action. "I'm sorry Ichigo" REn said knowing Ichigo would imssunderstand what he was saying sorry for. Suddenly he drew a small blade moving to drive it into Ichigo's back but an energy arrow came out of no where knocking his attack to the side just enough to throw it off so the blade missed anything vital and drove into Ichigo's shoulder instead. "Damn it a quincy working with a soul reaper why" Ren growled. He had never understood why Uryu and Ichigo were in contact with each other. He refused to use the word friends to describe them.

* * *

Yuki stared at Yori "why do you insist on doing this everyone will die no matter what you do so why" he said seeing the soul reaper stiffen. He laughed when Yori told Yuki his freinds would stop him. "Friends really I plant one little seed of doubt and they run you off. But still you call them friends "They caused you to run straight to me so don't pretend or delut yourself to thinking they are your friends. Unless no you wouldn't" Yuki let an evil smile spred across his face smiling even wider as he took a step towars Yori reaching for him. But that smile turned to a frown when Yori stepped backa nd away from him. "Come now I won't hurt you" he whispered finally getting ahold of Yori's waist pulling him against his body. "Your sent has always been so intoxicating" Yuki's voice dripped honey. "Don't fight me Yori open your mind to me" Yuki whispered knowing it was only a matter of time. He knew he was up for a fight but he had done it before he would do it again.

"NEver gonna happen" Yori whispered back. He gasped as Yuki flew into a rage calling him a whire, knocking him to the ground, and kicked him in the ribs. Yori hissed and saw stars Yuki had kicked his in his wound. It was Yori's turn to laugh. "When you don't get your way you are like a child" Yori said getting up he was in no shape to fight both mentally and physically so he hoped his resistence was enough to get Yuki to drop things. No amount of preperation could prepare you for a fight with Yuki.

* * *

Byakuya was watching Uryu and Ichigo fight REn from a distance. As much as he came across as emotionless he knew very well what it was like to go against someone you love. "Renji go back to soul society and let him know we made need him soon" Byakuya ordered getting a nod from Renji we left his captin to watch how things unfolded.

* * *

Ichigo slammed into a tree as he was sent flying by a blocked attack. He had never seen REn fight like this. He wondered again just wha REn was but he had promised he would never ask so he hadn't. Suddenly Uryu, Ichigo, and REn all heard Yuki's laugh. There he stood with Yori who seemed distant. Yuki started to laugh harder whispering something to Yori who stepped forward. "What did you do to him you bastard" Ichigo grit his teeth.

"Nothing just reminded him of who he is. Yori be a dear and kill them all including Ren."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

* * *

Renji made his way into soul society he had orders to fallow. He would do anything for his captin and that extended to keeping his relationship with the quincy a secret amongst the squad. As Ichigo had pointed out there little collective knew but most didn't and those that did kept it quiet. He moved towards where he would find the means to carry out his orders.

* * *

In the park the others including Byakuya and Kenpachi had joined the teenagers in fighting Ren as well as Yori. Yuki was staying back just watching what unfolded. He smirked knowing his hold was strong. Yuki knew it was hard to shake his firm hold on the mind so he wasn't worried. This fight would not end well for someone he just he was not on the looseing end of things.

Yori had regained his sword not that he needed it to sucessfuly fight. He currently had his own twin backed against a tree. He looked angry but at the same time calm it was a contradiction that would confuse those around him, /yori's face changed to be a mask of no emotion with a blank stare that would unerve most.

Yumi fought had enough to fend off his brother but would not hurt his twin if it could be helped. "Don't let him do this to you" Yumi said to Yori but he was worried they had already lost him the way they had lost Ren. But Yumi would fight for his brother as hard as it took.

* * *

Byakuya and Kenpachi were acting as a boundry so nothing got past them. They bith knew Yuki had to be stoped but right now it was hard to get to. Also if they were to kill Yuki while he had control of Ren and Yori it could destroy there minds. So they had to be carful. Still things had to be stopped if anything were to be done.

Kenpachi was his normal brutal self but was focused on Yori who he grabbed from behind throwing him away from Yumi. The giant man cringed when he heard a crak and Yori let out a scream of pain. However he was not surprised when the newly appointed soul reaper stood ready to fight again he was after all a member of Kenpachi's own squad.

* * *

"Ren you have to fight this" Ichigo said looking at his lover the teen who was fighting with an injured shoulder and arm from the knife Ren had used to try to kill him with glared at REn. "I love you" he said seeing a small flicker in Ren so he continued. "I don't know what you are but I know you are stronger then this" the teen said.

Ren looked at Ichigo like he had never seen the teen before it was a strange look. When Ichigo said he loved him Ren's eyes flashed with anger. "How dare you I don't even know you. I serve and am loyal to Yuki he saved my life and took me in when no one else wanted me because of what I am. I thought I had found acceptence but I was just driven back to him" Ren snapped in a hurt voice it was clear Yuki had screwed with his memories. But at the same time he looked like he was fighting that control just a little. His eyes and mind became clearer for a moment and he looked at Ichigo. "Help me" he pleaded then his face went blank again. Still REn had shown he was still in there somewhere. He took a step back withdrawing his sword crying out as Ichigo's blade made contact with his arm slashing it open from his elbow about 6 inches towards his wrist. The pain seemed to shake the control as he ran away holding his arm.

"Wait" Ichigo called moving to fallow REn but Yori attacked him putting a stop to that plan. Ichigo blocked his friend's attack. Ichigo drove Yori off finally going to fallow Ren. Ikkaku and Uryu going with him for support if needed but they stayed back so Ichigo would be the first to reach Ren.

* * *

Ren ran to the only place he knew was safe in his current state the cave Yuki used as a hideout. He could not believe Yuki had ordered his death and tried to convince himself it was just a show to confuse the other or a test of Ren's own loyalty. Yuki had always prefered Yori to Ren but to want him dead what had he done to warrent this. He had a strong feeling that it had something to do with Ichigo. Soon Ren was at the cave and trying to prepare for Yuki's return.

* * *

"Yori" Kenpachi rumbled as he easily blocked and attack from the much smaller man. Suddenly he saw Yori seem to wink so he hoped this wasn't as it appeared to be. Kenpachi broke away from his fight with Yori to charge at Yuki just as he was about to cut the psyco down Yuki made a strange sound. To Kenpachi's horror Yori got infront of the attack taking it full on slumping to the ground bleeding.

* * *

"Well you've outlived your usefullness Yori" Yuki laughed as he left returning to the cave. "Sweet boy you're hurt" he said rinding an injured Ren at the cave he lovingly cupped Ren's cheek before giving it a visious slap. "You know I love you sweet boy but you need to finish your orders that little freak dies or you do as much aas it would hurt me my lovely little sweet one. Now I believe I told something so get to it" Yuki snarled as he looked down at the doubled over man who he had kicked in the stomache.

"I know please don't kill me he will fallow me I know he will and I will kill him when he dose" Ren said smiling as Yuki nodded telling him not to fail. "Oh I won't" he said he actully remembered more then he was letting on. But it made little sence to him right now Ren's mind belong to Yuki as did his body and it would take a mirical that he didn't remember the slipped plea for help.

* * *

Yumi, Kenpachi, and Byakuya all stared at the limp body of Yori. Kenpachi lifted his 4th seat into his arms taking him to the only place he could since he could not take him back to soul society to be healed. So he took him to Isshin who had already pulled open the door seeing the large man comeing. Kenpachi rumbled out in his deeo voice.

"Can you help him Isshin."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

"Bring him inside and lay him down" Isshin said in an urgent tone he would not have normally tried to help with an injury this bad but this time they had no choice. "One of you go to soul socieity and try to convince someone from squad 4 to come help me heal Yori. I don't know if you will find anyone but if I don't get some help there is a chance Yori could die" Ichigo's dad frowned deeply as he began to treat the wound the best he could on his own. But this was a grave injury.

"I'll go" Yumi said he would do anything to help his brother he left before anyone had the chance to stop him going straight to sould society. When he got there he went straight to the captin of squad 4 Retsu Unohana. If he could connvince her he would be able to get help. "I need your help" he told the calm captin. "There is not a lot of time so I will cut to the chase. My twin Yori was badly injured fighting someone very dangerous someone we thought dead. I know none of you trust his powers especailly not the captins. But if Isshin dose not get help Yori will most likely die" Yumi tried to remain calm and in control but he was visably upset.

"I should tell you no but I can not let someone die or even suffer" Unohana said slowly. It was after all her it was her duty to help heal soul reapers and others that needed her help. "I can not go the captins have been given very clear instuctions when it comes to Yorichika but they never said I could not send one of my squad to help. Take Hanataro Yamada he may be my 7th seat but you know as well as I do how good he is at healing others" Unohana called for the boy the timid soul reaper nodded at being given his orders fallowing Yumichika.

"What is going on" Hanataro asked as he tried to keep up with Yumi. He was told everything that happened and his first question was "do you beleave he is your brother Asagawa-San" he asked in a timid voice. "I mean no disrepect but why try to save him if he might be an imposter" the shy tiny soul reaper wasn't trying to be rude or anything he was just being honest.

"I beleave he is my brother which begs the question who was it they foud at the cave collapse" Yumi said honestly. The 2 soul reapers quickly ran towardss Ichigo's house. When asked how Yori got hurt Yumi was again honest. "Yuki did something to Yori's and Ren's minds but the control over my twin seemed to shake or even break and he was coming back to us he even showed signs of beraying Yuki. But then the control surged and he got in rfront of my captin's attack against Yuki. He was hit full force with a rage filled attack from my captin."

* * *

Ikkaku and Uryu were still holding back behind Ichigo who was fighting his lover who had come out of no where. "Can Ichigo beat him" Uryu asked Ikkaku as they prepared to help there freind if he needed it. However at the moment Ichigo seemed ok. "I wonder where Byakuya sent Renji" the quincy said to himself more then to Ikkaku. "He needs to fight full force no matter what his apponant is to him." Uryu wasn't trying to be mean but it was true.

* * *

Ichigo attacked hard his sword clashing against en's own weapon. He had always thought Ren was soul reaper but now he knew he wasn't. He wasn't sure what or even who REn really was. There were so many secrets REn had kept from him. Still the subsitute soul reaper loved Ren more then he could whether or not Ren was living, dead, or other. "You've got to snap out of this Ren I am not your enimy. That would be Yuki he is not your friend or anything else for that mater. I on the other hand am and so much more. Our relationship means a lot to me Ren" Ichigo said seeing Ren's resolve shake just a little. So he ran with it "he will get rid of you when you are no longer usefull" Ichigo did not know about Yori's current condition or he would have used that as an example.

 **"Stop trying to confuse me"** Ren roared as he attacked Ichigo his head was swimming but that did nothing to curb or deminish his attacks. The orange haired man seemed familiar to him but he thought it was just because he was just another soul reaper. Just another enimy to defeat. If his life would be forfit it he didn't kill this boy then he sure as hell would kill him. Still Ren had to wonder why Yuki wanted him dead so badly. He did not have the answer to that question. "I don't know what you did to Yuki but it's you or me dieing today and given the choice I" suddenly REn stopped talkiing his mind invaded by images of his orange haired apponant. The images were very intament he didn't understand where they came from. So he did the only thing he could he attacked. **"GET OUT OF MY HEAD"** he screamed attacking harder.

Ichigo had to block Ren's attack wih everything he had. Suddenly his lover seemed to be much stronger then he normally was. Ichigo felt himself being pushed back it took all of him to stand his ground. He would not use his hallow or any of his other abilities against Ren or anyone else he loved if he could help it. He didn't want to kill REn and he knew very well he would if he let them out to play. "Please" he siad threw gritted teeth as he was pushed back again. He wanted to deal with this on his own but he needed help so he call out to Ikkaku and Uryu. "Get behind him cut off his escape" Ichigo said pushing back against Ren.

Ren couldn't fallow the movement of all three at once. Normally he would have been able to easily but for whatever reason he couldn't right now. So he focused on the one he was there to kill. He grit his teeth hard as he began to speak to Ichigo screaming.

 **"You can't trick me I won't let you. It's you or me and I chose me."**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

"All we can do now is wait HAnataro and I have done all we can" Isshin said washing the blood off his hands. "If he lives is up to him now and if he dose he will have one hell of a scar. A couple of them in fact" the former soul reaper frowned. "For now let his rest Asagawa, Kenpachi you can each have 5 miniutes. Brother first" with that he lead the others out of the room where Yori was. He turned on Byakuya "maybe you can explain what happened and while your at it where is my son. What have you people gotten him sucked into now" Isshin said.

"This time he has gotten himself into it. The minute he started dating Ren which I know he thought you did not know but it is clear you did. Tell me do you remeber a man called Yuki. He and his corhort palned terrible things I am sure you remeber him" Byakuya was cut of by Isshin telling him he remeber and he also remebered that Yuki was dead. "That is what we thought as well but he is very much alive. Ren is in Yuki's thrall so was Yori until Zaraki well you have seen what he did. Byuakuya stepped infront of Isshin who went to stop the huge man from having time alone with Yori fearing he would finish the job. "Do not worry Yuki's influence got to Yori and he jumped infront of Zaraki's attack that was ment to end Yuki. Byakuya continued to explain "Ichigo Ikkaku and Uryu went after Ren the left before Yorichika was hurt. Yuki escaped as well I have sent m y lutenit on a task he should be done soon" with that Byakuya was done. The captin and the former captin continued to talk about other things. Hanataro returned to his squad after saying goodbye his task done.

* * *

Yumi gingerly took Yori's hand with one of his own the other brushed hair away from his twin's face. He didn't like how little color was in his brother face. This was not a good sign. Yumi said nothing he just sat there watching his brother. This was all his fault. If they had not doubted Yori and who he was. No he could not think like that the one to blame was Yuki that bastard could get into almost anyones head. Finally Yumi stood leaveing letting his captin sit next to his lover. As hs captin passes him he heard the large man's order. "Yes captin" he said he had been ordered not to go after Yuki. So he joined Isshin and Byakuya in there talks.

"YOri" Kenpachi rummbled he looked at the dressed wounds. He had caused them sure he had caused injury before to enimys and even allies but never to the one he loved. Of course he had never loved anyone before and he was not sure Yori knew the extent of his feeling. After all there relationship had always been sex even the chew to thing had started as a joke. Kenpachi took one of Yori's limp hands in one of his massive ones. Yori had never seemed so frail before. Sure both of the twins looked like damned dolls and like a good fuck could break them but bother were very strong. Now however Yori looked weak and frail he was after all close to death. Yumi however had looked a difrent kind of frail the kind that came with being sick with worry and tired due to not sleeping. After a few more moments Kenpachi released his 4th seat's hand. "Let's go" he said to Yumi who stood.

"That is not a good idea" came the voice of Kisuke Urahara who being who he was of course was up to speed. With what was going one Renji had fallowed his captin's order getting the man but he had not needed to explain anything to him. "Going after him is exactly what he wants. The minute you leave he will attack this place. He will not stop until Yori and Ichigo's family is dead. Yori for daring to defy him and Ichigo's family for Ichigo touching what Yuki feeling belongs to him" Urahara me REn of course. "So we need to be smart here I know how strong you are Isshin but this is a new kind of monster. Renji went to finish his task" the blond man told Byakuya who nodded.

"So what do we do" Yumi asked he knew Orihime could heal his brother better then anyone else but she wasn't around at the moment of course. "If he dies" Yumi started but he stopped himself "no we can't think like that" he said hand on his sword fighting to calm himself down. He wanted to gut Yuki but he knew he would have compition for that right from his captin. Yumi listened to the current and former captins go over the options of how to deal with the situation. He was tempted to slip away but he could not bare to leave his brother. Besides he would not et far before he was caught. He pushed open the door to the room where his brother was sleeping what he saw made his blood run cold. "Yori" he gasped getting the others attention.

* * *

"Listen to me REn no one is trying to trickyou" Ichigo said jumping around dodging the attacks from his boyfriend. "You don't belong to or with him anymore Ren" he said as his arm was grazed he hissed jumping back he had released his sword so it was easier for him to fight and move faster with stronger attacks since the seal was gone. But he could barly keep up with Ren who he had never truly fough before. It was hitting him just how little he knew about the man he was in love with. He attacked backing Ren against a cliff face they had to be close to the cave Yuki called home. According to his little sister Yuki's hiding place was a cave there was a pattern Ichigo and the others all noticed. Yuki liked caves but right now none of that was imprtant. Ichigo had an idea he saw his freinds flanking him so he knew if this didn't work they would stop Ren. Ichigo pushed himself away from Ren suddenly his eyes went wide as he lost grip on his sword. Ren lundged at him Ichigo threw his arms up to defend himself. All he could do was say for words the he ment from the depths of his soul.

 **"Ren I love you."**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

Ren stopped mid attack this gave Uryu time to fire a warning shot to drive him back and away from the orange haired man. "Ichigo" Ren said as he looked at the soul reaper. He knew him but how and why had the boy told him that he loved him. Memories and images flooded his mind as he stood there. "I" he started but then he took a step forward like he was going to attack but that attack never came. Instead Ren captured Ichigo's lips in a soul searing kiss that left them both breathless. "Ichigo leave go back to your family. Forget you ever met me. I can't kill you but I can't deny Yuki's orders. HE will kill me if I fail to kill you. So go just go back to your family. I can't bare to loose you but I also can't fight his controlfor very long. Even now my mind is screaming to kill you" Ren grabbed Ichigo by the wrist squeezing until the soul reaper lost grip on his sword. Ren was gone in a blink leaveing Ichigo's sowrd and Ichigo himself behind.

"I'm sorr" Uryu came up behind the orange haired man. "This may be the last time we seen them or at least that last time we see Ren. This Yuki person dose not seem the type to go back on his word" the quincy said. "One thing is clear Yuki and REn are something slse something new they are not soul reapers. In fact I am pretty sure they are something we have not encountered before that could be both bad and good in its own way. I also do not know whether or not we can beat them without everyone at full power. Though we do know tis Yuki hates you Ichigo for whatever reason that may cause him to slip up at some point." Uryu finished knowing his words would hurt Ichigo but they needed to be said.

Ichigo growled a little eyes narrowing "I will not give up on REn. I may not know what or even who he is. Everything I knew or thought I knew about him is proving false. But I still love him and trust he will never hurt me in a way I can't recover from. Still we should sweep these cliffs to see if we can find Yuki's cave. I doubt he will still be in the same one but we can still try" Ichigo was worried about things but he knew what needed to be done. He just hopped that Ren would come out of this alive. He knew the likely hood of that was not good but he had to have hope. The 3 men began to search knowing they were being watched but they doubted it was Yuki himself. They did not know if the monster known as Yuki had any other men under him ten REn he seemed the minimal type with the power to back it up. As far as they knew Yori was still fighting the others but they did not count him as one of Yuki's numbers REn had chosen a long time ago to be with Yuki. Yori however did not he was serveing against his will. They did not know about Yori's curent condition.

"Over here" came the voice of Ikkaku. He had found a cave but Yuki wasn't in it. "We should get back to the others who know what is going on or if they are even ok" he said looking around the empty cave it was clear it had been used as a hide out by someone at some point but it was even clearer no one had been there in a while.

* * *

Yuki was angry Ren had returned to him while Ichigo drew breath. **"I should gut you for betraying me three times. First you leave me then you fall for a damned soul reaper of all things finally you fail to kill said soul reaper. You deserve the same fate as that whore Yori"** Yuki yelled throwing things at REn getting louder as he did so. After being hit in the head by one of the thrown things Ren hung his head. HE begged Yuki for another chance. "Oh sweet one I should kill you right now. But what can I say I have a soft spot for you. I will not kill you not yet at least but Ichigo must die. I know you are in love with him but you have your orders they have not changed. If you fail me again or if you join them I will kill them all myself and make you watch then I will end you. Sweet one come here let me make you forget all but your loyalty to me. I have underestmated that half breed Ichigo he should not have been able to get to you. I will remady that" Yuki kissed REn probbing his mind for the week point. As the two made love he removed all memories one by one leaveing only the ones that would fule hate for the young soul reaper. Yuki also built the hate for Yori if he was even still alive.

* * *

"What's wrong Isshin said as he went over to Yumi who was oaler then normal and staring into the room where his brother slept. "Shit" he said seeing the I.V. hanging loosely no longer attached to the boy who was currently on the floor. "He must have been trying to get to us" Isshin said as he called the others to help. It took Byakuya, Kenpachi, and Isshin himself to get Yori back into bed his condition had worsened. "He is now offically in a coma" Isshin said he had forgotten that Yori while strong had until recently made a living on his back and not fighting.

"Yumi took a breath" I will kill Yuki myself" he snarled his image all but forgotten. HE felt a heavy hand on his shoulder looking over his should and up he saw it was his captin. Yumi forced himself to relax as Kenpachi glared down at him with his one exposed eye. The group left Ichigo's sister to watch Yori who was very near death. They went into the living room where they could all talk. The large captin began to speak in his rumbling voice.

"We need to deal with this now before Yori and Kurisaki bith end up dead."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

* * *

"What about REn" Ichigo said as he caame down from his room haveing come in threw his bedroom window.

"What about him he is with the enemy" Byakuya said. The lord could be blunt as well as black and white. The captin rubbed his jaw after Ichigo slugged him in it. But he made no move to attack back.

"The same could be said of my twin brother but we are helping him so what is the difrence" Yumi said not careing that he was speaking to a captin or a noble. He would not let anyone talk bad against Yori or anyone else caught up in Yuki's madness.

"Wait what happened to Yori" Ichigo said as he was told about YOri's current condition. "So you're tell me Yori gets almost killed attacking you guys or rather stopping Kenpachi from killing Yuki and he gets healed. But Ren lets me live leaveing us ver confused. Stiil he is seen as an enemy and Yori isn't that makes no sence."

"Calm down Ichigo" Isshin said. "Unfortunatly Ren made his choice a long time ago. He was with Yuki when they moved before. Now he went to him again manipulated or not he is dangerous. If I had thought Yuki was still around I would have stopped you from being with Ren. Yes I know I know you thought I didn't."

"No" was all Ichigo said as he stormed out of the house. No one fallowed him they knew he needed time to cool off.

* * *

Ichigo was angry Ren was not a bad person. The orange haired teen had seen many sides of Ren none of them violent. Sure he could be intence but that was just Ren. But the way his dad and Byakuya talked Ren was evil to be evil. Ichigo took care of a few stray hallows that popped up. He was not in the mood to deal with them but he did so since it was second nature to him now.

* * *

"Is he going to be ok" Uryu asked but it wasn't clear if he was talking about Ichigo or Yori. The quincy might not have liked soul reapers but Ichigo and Yori were his friends. His lover was also a soul reaper not that everyone knew that or at least he didn't think they all did but he had been preoven wrong about that once already.

"If your talking about my son he will be fine just give him some time to cool off. If you're talking about Yori I don't know he is not in good shape." Isshin said standing to go check on his girls who sat with Yori. "HE has been healed but now it is up to him."

"My brother is strong he will wake up. I still don't know why he went to Yuki in the first plce" Yumi said. He of course knew them doubting him lead Yori right into Yuki's arms but there was more to it then that. He just didn;t know what to think but he blamed himself even though he had never doubted his twin like the others had. "When I didn't remember him it hurt Yori now we know that was Yuki's fault it was the same when only Uryu remembered him. We all know that hurt him but we got past and Ren yes Ren are both victums here. They both have been affected by Yuki we can't fully blame them" Yumi said.

The others nodded watching Uryu leave to go after Ichigo, Urahara had already left but none of them knew what he was up to. Isshin stood in the doorway of the room where Yori slept well it was more then sleep but that was beside the point.

"I think it is time all of you leave. I'm sure you have a lot to do. Chad can you stay please I need to talk to you" the former soul reapercaptin said saying what they were all thinking. After the others left Isshin promising to send word if Yori's condition changed. Then he looked at Chad. "Can you stay here with the girls and Yori. I need to help deal with this though I don't like it. I know you are strong and I trust you to watch them.

Chad nodded he would watch the 3 of them. He watched Isshin leave so he went into the room where the ones he was ment to protect were. The girls had heard so Chad didn't have to explain which was good since he didn't talk much. He then went and locked everything up closeing Ichigo's bedroom window locking it too. Then he returned to his charges/ He had been told about Yuki and knew how dangerous he was.

* * *

"Sweet one" Yuki purred stroking Ren's back as the two lay in his bed together. The insane Yuki had removed Ren's memory of Ichigo not just surppressed them. This time they were gone he only way to get them back was breaking Yuki's spell but that would be hard to do Just as defeating him would be. No one knew the trick. Well one person did but he had not shown up yet and hopfully he wouldn't do so. "It is your job to get Yori back he has been taking from us and has been injured. I know you don't always like him but he is one of us and needs to come back home" Yuki kissed Ren's neck as his hands roamed his body. "Get dressed and go now he will no doubt be gaurded . Don't kill those watching him but send a messege to the reapers."

* * *

Ren nodded getting out of bed he dressed in a way that showed off Yuki's love bited all over his neck and collar bone. He made his way to the living world where he had been told Yori was being kept. He was soon standing in front of a house he felt like he should knw but didn't. He could sence 4 inside Yori, 2 smaller children and an older teen. For now he was foucused on Yori and getting him back for Yuki. Without his memory he was unquestionably loyal to Yuki there was no reason not to be. Yuki had basicly returned Ren to how he had been before the cave collapse and Yuki being thought dead. He made short work of the door causeing Chad to attack but Ren just threw him off. Soon Chad had the girls behind him he was going to protect all 3 of his charges if it cost him his life. Ren started to talk as he advanced.

"I'm not supossed to kill you. However I am ment to send a messege and you'd be surprised what you can live threw."


End file.
